sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasecurity Wiki
Energy solution Energy Links , Wind energy , http://www.solar-jet.aero/ Crime and Bandwidth solution Crime and Bandwidth solution GPL and BSD GPL and BSD - Restrictions such as copyright and patents (patent royalties) leads to unintended consequences because powerful actors corrupt the good intentions. The GPL restriction from the copyright holder is being used to emulate the effect of patents.(GPL_and_BSD#Church's_Thesis). Employing the Linux GPL copyright holders allows Google, Oracle and Redhat to practice selective communism: communism is the centralization of ideas and the regulation of their implementation. Socialism is the centralization of the means of production, there is overlap between the two concepts and they are not as dichotomous in the information age transition from the industrial age. Circumventing patents in South-Africa: A constitutional court ruling in South Africa forbids the criminal prosecution and incarceration of people for civil debt. This is a significant loophole to exploit for the purpose of implementing patented ideas because patent infringement is a civil issue and not criminal. The only criminal aspect could be that a court order is ignored directing a company to cease production. This in turn is circumvented by using decentralized manufacturing and fronting companies, if one company or premise is shutdown, then start another one. Use this method to skirt the patents that Makerbot has filed on designs published under an opensource license.http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Makerbot Free space optics * Free space optics Robotics and Aerial drones * Robotics and drones * CncControllers * http://www.buildlog.net Document your builds Wimax * WiMax, WimaxLinks , FpGa, CevaDsp * SeaSolve http://www.seasolve.com/wimax-ref-design.html Wimax reference design complete working prototype * TileraMulticore But seemingly not available on the retail market. * TexasInst , * PicoChip Will Vodacom intone on AT&T(patent holder) to prevent thousands of these boards being used for illegal Flash-ofdm on 450Mhz? Probably, thus FpGa must be used. * FreescaleDsp , SoftwareDefinedRadio , FlyingWimaxTowers Fixed wired and DSLAM * DsLam , CableJettingAndPipes, CablingGuide, DsLam * DslamOem , DslamAcademic, CombineWirelessWithDslam , DslamDistributors, DirectBuriedDuct * FiberAndCopper , FiberAndDslamCombined , HorizontalDirectionaldrilling * MicroDuct, SouthKoreaMandatesDucting , notes", TrenchingEquipment * TelephoneNetworkRollout,TelephoneNetworkBuilders ,VibratoryPlow, OutsidePlant Wireless Communications * GpsAndGprs, MeshNetworking, RadioModems, SateLlite , PacketRadio, FreeSpaceOptics * HybridMeshAndTelephone, WirelessComparedtoTelephonepoles , SpotSa * WiMax, WimaxLinks , FpGa , TileraMulticore, TexasInst , PicoChip, FreescaleDsp * SoftwareDefinedRadio * 3G to Wi-fi Cameras Cctv cameras Data convergence * BroadbandOverPowerlines, CableJettingAndPipes, DataConvergence, * DrillBoxes, DecentralisedNetworks, FiberOpticsVersusCopper, MeshCellphoneExchanges, * NaspersProblem, NetworkCentricWarfare, SaVoipProvider , TelevisionOverInternet,UnlimitedBandwidth Retailers ComputerRetailers Security * Electric Cross Bow * Net gun * Gauss gun * Security card Correct method for identification using security cards and how RFID is cards are disabled by placing it in a microwave oven for ten seconds. * GuardGpsIrLedsCombination, AdvertiseSecurityNetwork , SmartDust * BulletProofGlass, CombinedSecurity , CellphoneExchanges , EblockWatch1 * DcDcConverters, DatabaseWithGpsCoordinates, EmbeddedPc , FrontingCompany, FaradayCage , * FenceCensors, InfraRedLeds, IrrigationAutomation , HighTechSecurity * SecurityDoor, SecurityCompanyScams, GunShotDetection * RobotPatrolling, StreetSurveillance , TrackerDogs, TwistedPair, SaItContacts * VideoGoggles, WhoWatchesTheOperator , VdslChipsetCctv, WindowsAutomation * http://www.c3ss.co.za/?gclid=CMKVzLiP-68CFc4LtAodcEC4GA Add to commercial solutions at some time. Place PepperBall gun on mobile turret that can be carried. Place in middle or road to prevent car fleeing blasting it with paintball remotely via wi-fi and OpenTLD tracking algorithm and camera module on turret. Securing perimeter Mount any power Green Laser around residence. OpenTLD locks unto face of intruder. The intruder is first illuminated with high power 920nm(invisible to human eye) leds or laser(fitted with dispersion lens). He is then blasted with green laser light and blinded, which could be permanent if high power laser is used. Focusing a narrow beam is difficult, thus a laser dispersion lens enlarges the beam. Rapid flashing at a certain frequency induces nausea(us patent on green laser gun) . System like this is very dangerous as something usually goes wrong and owner gets blasted with laser. Fit petrol filled glass to model rocket engine from Gimbal#Pyrotechnics * Uav drone perimeter Patrolling perimeter with drone. * PepperBall Mount pepper-ball gun or Net gun on wheeled Robot patrolling perimeter. * Projectile launcher * Securing Perimeter Seeming Solution , Perimeter hedge * Automatic alarm activation Occupants are to drunk to activate alarm or forgot * PirPatents, Glass breakage, LightIntensity , EstaTes , GuardGpsIrLedsCombination , FiberWireIntrusionMesh * BurglarBars , Build own PIR , "Build own PIR" * MovementDetection , FreeSpaceOpticsAlarm , FiberOpticPerimeter * CopperAtConstructionSites , ProtectIrrigationPipes * ConfiguringAlarmSystem , FirePrevention , HumanTrackerWithVideoCam, PirOnGuardsBack, BackUpUav * AwayOnHoliday, AutomaticGateOpeners, AlarmUserInterface * SecureSafeInRoom, FarmSurveillance, WallSecurity , RoofSecurity * InternalHomeSecurity, BurnPrevention, VideoGoggles , PreventComputerTheft , LockInsidePipe * ShootIntruderBow , ObjectMovementDetection, SleepWithOpenWindows Home automation * CompHomeAutomation, * RfActivation, RS485, RemoteAuthentication * ObjectRemovalDetection , * Infrared tripwire * Housing Alarms RegalSecurity, ConfiguringAlarmSystem , ElveyAlarms Vehicle security * http://mybroadband.co.za/vb/showthread.php?p=1938165 Vehicle tracking units * VehicleSecurity , CarTheft , VehicleDuress ,AntiHijacking , PacketRadio * GunShotDetection, GuardRemoteCutoff, AdvertiseSecurityNetwork , VehicleNotes * Armored cars Other Notes * AtmelCode, AtmelMicro, StepperMotor * UnderGroundBunker , LinuxNotes , MplaYer * Torrents3 http://www.businessinsider.com/eco-dome-follow-up-2012-6 HOUSING http://calearth.org/building-designs/eco-dome.html Reverse engineering or circuits BoMarc Financing of a Telephone network and other notes * FinancingTelephoneNetworks, HighBandwidthR100000, FedComsCommission * TelephoneNetworkCosts * LegalPerspective , NaspersProblem Pollution control Pollution http://armormax.geotextile.com/ Sports Category:FSO Category:Mpeg4 Category:Sasecurity